Frangible fasteners are known. Frangible fasteners break when subjected to forces above threshold levels. Frangible fasteners are commonly used to couple two or more structural components that are configured to separate when subjected to forces above the threshold levels. For example, an emergency compartment door may be closed and secured by frangible fasteners. These frangible fasteners are designed to break when the pressure exerted against the door reaches a certain level. Once the fasteners break the compartment door can open. Typical frangible fasteners may be limited by an amount of torque that may be applied to the fastener during installation so that the fastener does not break during installation.